Love on the Roll
by Lady Lucy AJ 4ever
Summary: After the fight in the desert, Alanna returns to the palace to fetch Coram and be off on her adventures. But when Gary and Raoul ask her to come with them and Jon on a trip around Tortall, she happily accepts. Can our heroes find love on the way (A/J)...
1. The 12 Days of Midwinter

A/N: Ok, I'm starting this fic. cuz I'm getting sick of 'BETROTHED!' and anyway I think you'll like this fic. it has more fluff in it. Well the first chap is just nonsense, so if u dun like dis, dun worry bout it, it's one of my lamest chap anywayz ^_^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Love on the roll  
  
Alanna sighed inwardly; she was heading back to the palace once more. After the fight in the desert, she had sworn to herself not to go back for at least a year. But here she was going back again after not even two months. If this kept up, Jonathan would start to think that she wanted him back and the fight would start all over again.  
  
After the fight in the desert, Alanna worked harder than ever to take her mind off Jonathan but she was never really focused. Finally she gave up and decided to go on her adventures but Coram had returned to the palace with Jon and Myles, saying that he preferred civilized living over 'cultural traditions'. That was the reason that Alanna was going back now-to fetch Coram and to see her friends again.  
  
She passed through the market square; she was near the palace, very near. Alanna sat in her saddle trying to ignore commoners and merchants alike as they pointed at her and whispered amongst themselves. She couldn't blame them though, it was only natural thing to do after she had saved the royal family from certain assassination, fought and killed the most power sorcerer in the eastern lands and-most importantly-revealed to the world her true sex, being the first lady knight in more than a hundred years.  
  
The ground rose steeply as Alanna passed through the temple district, on top of the hill was the royal palace. She remembered the first time she had arrived and was awed by the size and structure of this massive building in front of her.  
  
Alanna stepped into the castle gates as Stephan came out and took her horse.  
  
"Welcome back my lady," said Stephan giving a little bow, "No one expected you to come back so soon, after the prince arrived from the desert fuming. He's been in a bad mood ever since and he won't tell anyone why."  
  
Alanna sighed, "Sounds just like him. We had a little. purposeful misunderstanding in the desert" Stephan raised an eyebrow, "But I didn't come back for him though if that's what you're thinking! I came back to fetch Coram and then be off on my adventures"  
  
"Very good my lady, I must get back to work now, a maid will show you into your rooms" A maid scurried along to Alanna, curtsied and showed her a room in the guest's quarter and left.  
  
Alanna looked around, it was more girly than she would have liked it be but it would do for the time being, she didn't plan on staying long. A moment later, there was a knock on the door as a stable boy came in carrying her bags. She gave him a penny and he left.  
  
Alanna organized her things in the drawers and then took Lightning with her to the practice courts. She was a bit out of shape, being on horseback for more than a week. Alanna dressed in a fitting white, cotton shirt and cream breaches, which showed off the tan she had gotten in the hot climate of the great southern desert. Her usual, flaming red hair reached down below her shoulders and was tied up leaving a few short locks hanging.  
  
Alanna walked along the many hallways of the palace to the practice courts. She past some familiar people along the way, there was duke Gareth, duke Baird and Sacherell of Wellam. She nodded her greeting as they passed, they nodded back but you could see the surprise in their eyes even if it didn't show on their faces.  
  
It was a long way to walk since the guest quarters were on the other side of the palace. Alanna walked along, staring at the ground, she didn't want court gossip to get around that she had come back for Jon. She knew how bad gossip could get and if that happened she would never have the reputation to come back to court.  
  
Alanna heard a deep familiar voice and a lady laughing. She raised her head to see who it was. Jonathan turned the corner with a petite brunette-who Alanna was later told to be Lady Annette of Kustal Bay-on his arm. Jon looked up, spotting Alanna, his eyes widened in shock. Alanna quickly looked down and hurried down the hall while Jon was dragged away by Annette.  
  
Just my luck Alanna thought I've not even been here for a whole hour and I bump into Jon  
  
The rest of the way was brisk with Alanna not daring to look up again after the unexpected bump into Jon. Once she arrived at the practice courts, Alanna looked around and spotted Gary and Raoul dueling in a corner with the squires and pages watching with wide eyes. She walked over to them, mixing in with the pages and squires, there was not much difference in any case, it wasn't as if she was any taller.  
  
Their bout ended with Gary's sword at Raoul's neck, both out of breath and puffing. The pages and squires clapped and walked off to other courts. Alanna was left leaning on the gate but neither Gary, nor Raoul seemed to notice her so she stayed there.  
  
"What do you say, another bout Raoul?" asked Gary, smiling evilly  
  
Raoul glared at him with mock sternness, "What are you trying to do? Kill me? You're getting better at this and you know it. You're turning into your old man, a wiz with a sword. I doubt anyone would be crazy enough to duel with you apart from your own father and Alex"  
  
Alanna chose that moment to walk into the practice court.  
  
"I'm hurt, how could you forget me Raoul?" asked Alanna, faking a pout  
  
Gary and Raoul both turned towards her, foreheads creased wondering whom this stranger was. Then their memory seemed to suddenly hit them in the head.  
  
"Alanna?" they bother asked together  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms to be hugged. The two giants both rampaged towards her, nearly knocking her down with the impact. She laughed and hugged them. After beening away for so long, it was nice to be with your friends again.  
  
"Ok, get off me, I can't breathe *cough*" Raoul and Gary let her go  
  
"Gods Alanna! We didn't expect you back so soon-not that we aren't pleased" Raoul couldn't stand it any longer, he hugged her again  
  
When Alanna finally got him off, she muttered, "I won't be staying long, a week at the most, not even. I came back to fetch Coram and then go out adventuring, court's too boring for me and with all the gossip going around, I doubt I'll be able to go anywhere without people pointing"  
  
"A week? That's all?" asked Gary, Alanna nodded grimly, "Hey! What about you come with us? Raoul and me are leaving in a couple of weeks to travel around Tortall. You could come with us. It would be a lot more fun with the 'little guy-girl'"  
  
"Yeah! How about it Alanna?" asked Raoul eagerly  
  
Alanna looked at their pleading faces, "Alright! When do we leave?"  
  
"After the midwinter celebrations" replied Gary, wincing, knowing what would be coming  
  
"Can't we leave before that? Ball aren't really my thing," pleaded Alanna  
  
"I'm with Alanna. Balls aren't really my thing either," said Raoul, backing Alanna up  
  
"That's settled then, majority rules, two against one, we leave before midwinter" Alanna smiled  
  
"That's sort of a problem see, eh." Gary mumbled on under his breath. Alanna looked at him suspiciously, he was chewing his nails while mumbling nervously and Raoul was looking at his shoes with his hands behind his back.  
  
"What now? Spit it out Gary!"  
  
"You see eh. there's one more person coming with us" Gary looked at Alanna, she didn't seem to have gotten the hint yet  
  
"Go on," urged Alanna  
  
"Jon's coming with us too" Right after he finished the sentence, Gary quickly put his arms over his face bracing himself. When nothing happened, he opened an eye to see Alanna just staring at him  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" demanded Alanna  
  
"Well, because we thought you probably already been to see him and already knew about it"  
  
Alanna sat down on the hard floor of the practice courts; she put her head in her hands. After a couple of minutes, she looked up. "As far as I'm concerned, if I never see him again, I'll be content"  
  
"Does that mean, you're not coming with us?" asked Raoul like a six-year- old child that had just been told that he didn't get any presents from Santa.  
  
Alanna smiled, "no, I'm coming if it kills me but I'm staying as far away from him as possible" she stood up again, "When does the midwinter festivals start anyway? I've been in the desert so long that I've lost track of time"  
  
Gary and Raoul looked at her bewildered, "tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow!" Alanna put her head in her hands again, then suddenly remembered something, "I need to go and get a dress made or else I'll have to wear one of those already made ones with the low necklines" she shuddered  
  
Alanna quickly ran off to the palace seamstress but was told to choose a dress already made because no one could make a dress on such sort notice.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
At dinner~  
  
The midwinter celebrations started the next day so there was no ball that night. Alanna wore a simple dress-which she had bought from the market- since it wasn't on any special occasion or anything. The dress was made of fine, purple silk with billowy, see-through sleeves. The neckline was of average length but still made Alanna uncomfortable. Her flaming, red hair that reached just beneath the shoulders was let loose and was growing slightly curly at the bottom. The dress was quite simple but showed off her figure, that even a court lady would envy.  
  
At dinner Alanna sat next to Raoul and Thom, talking about this and that while eating. The one thing that made her uncomfortable was the fact that Jon sat diagonally from her and although they didn't talk to each other the whole night, she caught him looking at her several times.  
  
After dinner, Alanna was for bed, she hadn't been in a soft bed for ages and over a week on horseback certainly didn't help much.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Dis fic. is to all those ppl who like lots of flirtious fluff, this chap might not be good, I admit it's boring. But the next chapter is good, it's really fluffy (A/J of course) *smilez*  
  
Anywayz, dis fic is 4 all da ppl who thinks I dun put enough fluff in my fics, especially Queen of Fluff and I agree wit u when you complain about it. *Scratches head* You know, now dat I think about it, I always tell ppl to put more fluff into dere fics but I never think to listen to my own advice. *Mumbles on about something*  
  
Yeah, g2g, r/r plz! ^_^ if I get 15 reviews, I'll be happy and I promise, I'll put da next chapter up as soon as possible *thanx*  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever 


	2. On the first day of Midwinter

A/N: Hey people, I'm back! And I feel really, really guilty for not updating in such a long time that's why I made this chapter extra, extra long.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Alanna woke up late which was quite a rarity. She put on a tunic and breeches and walked down the hall to the mess hall. No one was there; it was so late (early noon). Alanna grabbed an apple and walked off in the direction of Myles's rooms.  
  
When she got there, she could hear two voices talking, one was Myles's and the other one seemed familiar, very familiar though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Alanna shrugged and knocked on the door. The there was a thump in the room as someone trip over a stool on the way to get to the door.  
  
It was suddenly yanked open to reveal Jon; he looked at her stunned as she looked back the same.  
  
"Um. I was just leaving" Jon stuttered when he had gathered up his senses, "Myles, could you pass me my tunic?"  
  
"No, sit down both of you, this quarrel between the two of you has lasted long enough, you can't just avoid each other for the rest of you're life you know and now is as best time as any to get it over with" Myles gestured towards two seat as they walked over and sat  
  
There was a long silence  
  
Myles sighed, "You are both mature adults, don't you think it's time you acted like one?" he looked from one to the other and when he got no reaction, he added "can't you just apologize and get it over with?"  
  
"I'll apologize if she apologizes first"  
  
"What? I didn't do anything so I have nothing to apologize for" insisted Alanna stubbornly  
  
There was another long silence as both of them refused to talk  
  
"Maybe you want some time to yourselves to apologize, I'll just be outside so don't think you can just walk out, I've got guards and prince or not, they won't budge" Myles walked out of the room with another look at the stubborn ex-lovers  
  
There was a stiff uncomfortable silence in the room as they looked everywhere and anywhere but at each other. Their eyes met once for less than a millisecond as they blushed deep red and then quickly looked away. After a very long time of looking around, Jon couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Ok, Alanna I'm sorry, I apologize, I was selfish, arrogant and a prick. Call me whatever you want, just get it over with, I want it back the way before we fought" Jon looked at Alanna forcing her to look at him  
  
"Well you were selfish, arrogant and an absolute prick but apology accepted" Alanna was grinning from ear to ear by the time she said the last word  
  
Jon was suddenly holding her tight crushing every bone in her body as she returned the hug. When they finally let go of each other, delight played on both their faces threatening to spill at any moment.  
  
"This is great! Now everything's going to go back to the way they were before all this happened!" cried Jon, the happiest in months  
  
Alanna smiled a sad but equally loving smile "Well, nearly everything, Jon I don't want there to be a relationship between us"  
  
"What? Why not?" asked Jon hurt "Have you found someone else already?"  
  
Alanna nearly laughed at his sad, puppy-dog face "No of course not but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Alanna turned her gaze downwards, refusing to look at him, "I don't want us to be together."  
  
Jonathan looked confused, "Why?"  
  
Alanna looked up, tears shining in her violet eyes, "You saw what it did to us before. It tore us apart and we nearly lost each other-forever if it hadn't been for Myles" She stood up and turned away from him, "What if it happens again? What if the next time we don't have enough common sense to apologize? What if we stay angry at each other for the rest of our lives? I don't want that to happen to us Jon. I don't want our love to get in the way of our friendship. Promise me Jonathan of Conté, promise me that you will never let our love get in the way of our friendship."  
  
Jon looked into the deep violet depths of Alanna's eyes. There was so much emotion in them, joy, sorrow, regret, anger but most of all determination.  
  
Reluctantly, he nodded his head, he crossed his fingers behind his back, and hesitantly he agreed, "I promise Alanna" Jon held her hands in his and they just stood there looking into each other's eyes, mesmerized. It was so romantic but yet so sorrowful, it was like they were in an old Shakespeare romance. Destined for each other but also bound to their duty. But little did they know that this story was going to end happily ever after~.  
  
"Eh hem" somebody cleared their throat. Alanna and Jon both jumped away from each other. They turned around to see Myles looking at them with amusement. "I was just going to check on you two, obliviously you have sorted it out-at least I hope"  
  
"I'm shocked Myles! How could you have thought us so immature? Once again, you have underestimated us, you know we're smarter than we look" Alanna joked as they all cracked up laughing  
  
"You two had better get to you're rooms and change for the ball" said Myles  
  
They looked confused, "Myles, what are you talking about, we haven't even had lunch yet"  
  
"Well, actually, lunch was ages ago, you two spent so much time in here that you had forgotten the time. It's already the past the fourth hour of the day (4 o' clock [A/N: I'm trying to sound like the olden day thingys, unfortunately, it's not very successful]) and the ball starts at the sixth hour so you had better hurry along"  
  
Alanna and Jon walked out of the room, confused, just where had the time gone?  
  
"So my lady, may I escort you to the ball tonight?" Jon mock bowed  
  
"I would be honored my lord" Alanna fluttered her lashes flirtiously, trying to imitate the court ladies when they were fawning over Jonathan  
  
They burst out laughing then went in their separate directions to their chambers.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna had to wear the dress that she had bought at the shop already made. It was by far too girly for her standards but she had to admit it was pretty.  
  
Alanna was till looking at herself in the mirror when Jonathan came. She made sure everything was in place before she went to answer the door. She scowled herself, Alanna, stop that at once! You're not to fall in love with him again! Remember the promise?!  
  
Alanna opened the door to find Jon staring at her wide-mouthed.  
  
She wore a cream-yellow, silk dress that hugged her body. It was absolutely sleeveless so it rested on her bosom, showing lots of cleavage. She wore a white rope-like belt that hanged at the side giving it a unique look. Her straight waist-length hair (A/N: I know I said shoulder-length but stick with me here. plz) was layered and decorated with diamond studs that reflected the lights. Around her neck was a glittering silver chain leading towards a simple diamond pendant. She wore a bit of lip rouge and face paint that perfected her flawless face even more than before, giving her a heavenly image.  
  
To Jonathan, she looked like a goddess that had come out of the realm of gods. He snapped back to reality, noticing that he was openly staring. He offered his arm.  
  
"My Lady?"  
  
Alanna curtsied "My Lord" she daintily placed her hand on his arm  
  
They walked down the hallways to the ballroom, all the while, Jon staring at her and Alanna keeping her gaze down since she didn't know and didn't want to know what would happen if she acknowledged him.  
  
"You look very pretty tonight, what do you say after the ball, we head back to my rooms and have some fun?" teased Jonathan knowing very well that he was doing to her.  
  
Alanna blushed a deep red, if she didn't know better; she could have sworn that he was flirting with her on purpose. She bit her lip; two could play at this game.  
  
She stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway and stabbed her finger in his chest, smiling darkly.  
  
"No chance pretty boy" she turned on her heel and walked away down the hall, turning once, fluttering her lashes and flipping back her hair-a trick she had learned from the Bazhir women-before turning the corner leaving Jonathan behind staring. He could hear her muffled laughter and ran to catch up with her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Alanna and Jon finally arrived at the ballroom, they were late because they were chasing each other around the palace before bumping into Duke Gareth, running short of explanations, they were ushered to the ballroom all the while blushing scarlet.  
  
Alanna and Jon walked into the ballroom arm in arm, looking at each other mesmerized. The men were staring at Alanna, baffled. All the ladies that had been waiting for the prince to arrive were powering up their faces but upon seeing him walk in with Alanna on his arm, looking like lovesick birds were instantly jealous. They glared at her with such ferocity, if looks could kill, she would have been six foot under the ground, dead and buried, not that a bunch of baffle-brained court ladies could kill her.  
  
Jon led Alanna to the middle of the ballroom and asked her to dance, she accepted gracefully as the band struck up a slow, romantic song.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Queen Lianne sat on the throne, watching the pair thoughtfully. Here was the girl that had broken her son's heart into a million pieces and here she was again making him the happiest man in the world. The day Jon came back from the desert, heartless and soulless, her heart broke for him, he was her only son and if she was to loose him. Lianne sighed and watched Alanna and Jon gaze into each other's eyes completely ignorant of their surroundings, they seemed so much in love and they didn't even know it.  
  
She studied them carefully; Jon was.what you call an individual. He didn't go with the crowd, he did what he wanted and if people thought badly of it then that was their problem. He was stubborn, yes, extremely and he had a huge ego that got him in unnecessary trouble. But he was a sweet, loving person and although he tended to flirt around with the ladies and lead them on in some cases, he was only finding his way in life and Alanna was the just the person to settle him.  
  
Now, Alanna, according to what Lianne had seen and heard, was an adventurous person and didn't like to be pulled down, if she was to ever become queen, that would certainly pull her down, but if Jon and her were truly in love then she believed they would work it out. She was stubborn as well and had a big enough ego to match Jonathan's but in a way, that was good, it wouldn't do for him to be in over his head, she would be good for him, she would keep him humble. They made a perfect match.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The song ended, and Alanna and Jon decided to sit down. Alanna was glaring at Jonathan red in the face from all the flirting, but couldn't help a little smile no matter how much she tried to hide it. Jon was laughing his head off at how red she was. Alanna made a silent reminder to get Jon back later.bad!  
  
They sat down and talked about this and that, just enjoying each other's company after so long. Thom walked through the crowd and sat down next to Alanna. He hadn't seen her in such a good mood in ages.  
  
"Your Highness" he bowed as Jon gave him a curt nod. Alanna looked at her brother with suspicion  
  
"What's up?" she asked  
  
Thom smiled evilly, "Nothing, just needing my daily dose of gossip"  
  
Alanna raised her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean? You know I'm not the gossipy type and neither are you now that I think about it, so why come to me?"  
  
"Ah, but see Alanna and Jonathan-meaning no disrespect but you are the gossip. Now, tell me are you two an item? Because if you are, you know that I have to give you the brotherly talk"  
  
"We're just friends" Alanna and Jon said together in unison  
  
"My parents are waving, I'll be right back" Jon walked over to their highness's thrones, "You waved"  
  
King Roald smiled, "I couldn't help but notice that you and Lady Alanna have become friends again."  
  
Queen Lianne continued, noticing her husband's hesitation, "Are you two an item?"  
  
"No, we're just friends" Jon insisted though it was clear his parents didn't believe him  
  
"Didn't look like you're just friends to me, looks like you were in love" Roald laughed as Jon blushed. Lianne tried to hide a smile behind her fan  
  
"Father!"  
  
"But Jonathan, you're father is right, from the way you two were looking at each other, it was obvious that you were courting her. You might as well make a move now no matter what the consequences, better now than never" said Lianne  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Take a look" Roald nodded to where Alanna was sitting.  
  
Nearly all the young men of the court surrounded her; she smiled back, giving them grim faces. She looked around bored, and spotted Jon and waved desperately for him to rescue her.  
  
Jon looked back to his parents; his father gave a little nod, excusing him as he went back to Alanna.  
  
"Lady Alanna, may I have this dance?"  
  
Alanna stared at him then nodded as he swept her to the dance floor  
  
Once they were out of hearing, Alanna hissed, "Sir. Alanna, Jonathan, not lady, just hearing the word give me the creeps, it's like I'm going to turn into a baffle-brained lady"  
  
Jon laughed, "You, a baffle-brained lady? Impossible!"  
  
Alanna made a face, "So, what did you're parents want you for?"  
  
"You know, this and that. They wanted to know whether we were an item"  
  
"And you said"  
  
"We're just friends"  
  
"Good"  
  
The bell chimed for the ball to end  
  
The ballroom was clearing as the nobles went back to their chambers. Alanna and Jon arrived in the hall where they separated the guest chambers to the royal family chambers but when Jonathan kept on walking with her, she stopped.  
  
"Need I remind you that you live in the north wing, which is that way?"  
  
"Of course not, I'm just walking you to you're rooms"  
  
Alanna raised an eyebrow  
  
"Do not worry, only to the door. I am not one to steal a ladies innocence"  
  
Alanna nearly burst out laughing, "Since when?"  
  
They arrived at Alanna's room, she opened the door and stepped inside, she turned around and Jon was still there  
  
"Don't I even get a kiss?" Jon made a puppy-dog face  
  
Alanna rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek  
  
"You call that a kiss?" Jon asked  
  
"Fine then what do you call a kiss?"  
  
"This"  
  
Jon tilted Alanna's head upwards and slowly kissed her, a soft, passionate kiss that poured out all his feelings. Alanna was scared, really scared, this was not meant to happen, especially on the second night. They were supposed to remain friends and only that, nothing more.  
  
Alanna broke the kiss; they were both breathing heavily and blushing.  
  
"I think I better go now," Jon stammered  
  
"Um. yeah"  
  
He walked down the hall to the other side of the palace. Alanna closed the door and leaned her back to it, looking dreamy. Not bad for the second day and then chided herself for even thinking that.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry, I didn't update like I promised after the 15 reviews, I should have but then my computer caught a virus-AGAIN. I swear, my computer hates me, it absolutely hates me! I sort of held a grudge against it and didn't start re-typing this chapter until a couple of weeks ago.  
  
Anyway, I hoped you all liked this chapter and thank you all for reviewing. You think you could give me 40 reviews? We'll see but I promise that I'll update as soon as the next chapter's finished!  
  
From your very guilty-felt author (I wish)  
  
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever ^_^ 


	3. My true love gave to me

A/N: Schools started again *boohoo* and I've been bombarded with homework so this chapter isn't really good. It's kinda pointless if you ask me but it relates to the story so bare with me here.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She was kissing him again, that luscious warm feeling ran through her body. The passion that they shared was impossible to describe in mere words. It felt as it they had been kissing for all eternity, never separated. There was an uneven thumping in the background. Was that her heart beating? Surely not.  
  
Suddenly, Alanna woke up breathing heavily. It was only a dream, why couldn't it be real? But as soon as she thought that, she scowled. She couldn't and wouldn't fall in love with him, not now, not ever. It was then that she realized the uneven thumping was still there.  
  
Alanna opened her eyes fully and sat up on the bed. The noise was coming from the next room. She got up, still sleepy-though it was after dawn-and went to open the door to see what was happening. Not bothering to notice that she was only wearing an extra-long shirt that merely covered up to her mid-thigh with the collar open to under her chest. Since she wasn't wearing a breast band, it showed her slight curves.  
  
Alanna still wasn't completely awake so her eyesight was a bit blurry and she crashed into the door. Cursing she examined the bruise that was forming at the delicate skin of her collarbone. It wasn't serious so she couldn't be bothered healing it.  
  
Alanna yanked open the door to find a dozen or more servants moving furniture into the next room with Jonathan telling them instructions.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Alanna sleepily  
  
"Can we go in and explain?" asked Jon as Alanna nodded and led the way into her room. Jon followed and closed the door. For the first time he notice what she was wearing and blushed  
  
"You might want to change first" he gestured to the too-big shirt  
  
Alanna looked at herself in the mirror and quickly grabbed the shirt buttons to do them up  
  
"Turn around" she ordered  
  
"But Alanna."  
  
"I said turn around or you have to get out of the room for me to change"  
  
"Someone's grumpy this morning" Jon held up his hands in surrender as he turned around. He heard a rustle of clothing as Alanna changed into a light cotton shirt that was slightly see-through with the collar open to show the goddess's token and light brown breeches.  
  
"You can turn back now"  
  
Jon looked back to see Alanna running a brush through her tangled hair and then tying it up though a few strands escaped as she scowled.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just moving into the room next door" Jon smiled sheepishly  
  
"What!"  
  
"I figured since my chambers was on the other side of the palace and it was such a long walk to here, I might as well move into a spare room in the guest's wing and it just so happened that this room was available"  
  
"You realize that when the court finds out about this, there's going to be a lot of scandal considering they'll be probably thinking we were sleeping together"  
  
"Don't worry, any talk of that, my parents will stop it" he walked towards the wall adjoining the two rooms and started tapping on it  
  
"I doubt that very much since you're parents are in the center of it all" muttered Alanna under her breath as she watched Jon curiously, "what are you doing?"  
  
"Wait a sec.here we go," said Jon as he moved a bookshelf to reveal a old rusty door "What in the name of the great mother goddess.?"  
  
"Well, I found out from my father that the guest wing was originally the squire's chambers but then they had to change it because more noble's sons were coming to become knights and the place wasn't big enough so they moved it to the eastern end and made this the guest quarters. So naturally since this use to be the squire chambers they would have doors adjoining to the knight's room"  
  
"Don't tell me, this is the end result? Why did you have to move into the room next door?"  
  
"Because it's going to be just like the squire years again" he smiled wickedly  
  
"From what I recall from then, I use to hear noises from you're room in the middle of the night. Are you sure I won't be an inconvenience for you and the ladies?" Alanna raised an eyebrow and smiled at him sweetly though she felt a pang of jealousy deep inside her heart but she chose to ignore it  
  
Jon blushed scarlet, "I promise you that won't happen as long as I'm in the room next to yours unless it's you of course," he teased  
  
Now it was Alanna's turned bright red and scowled though she couldn't help but let a small smile escape. Her stomach growled and she blushed even more.  
  
Jon just laughed and held out his arm, "My lady love, May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the mess hall for breakfast?"  
  
Alanna was going to attempted a curtsy again when she realized that she wasn't wearing a dress so she just gave him a flirtious smile  
  
"The pleasure is all mine milord"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Gary and Raoul sat in a corner of the Mess Hall whispering quietly  
  
"So, what do you think is going on between Jon and Alanna?" asked Raoul  
  
"Nothing" said Gary innocently-too innocently, "Absolutely nothing"  
  
Raoul looked around be make sure that no one was close enough to over hear, "Alls clear, now spill!"  
  
Gary leaned in just incase, "Well, apparently, a servant spotted them kissing after the ball ended outside Alanna's room last night and it was very 'heated' according to the footman. Unfortunately he didn't see if they went in together or not. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't really know what to think, I mean both them aren't really the type to just all of a sudden well. you know."  
  
Just then, Alanna and Jon walked into the Mess Hall together, laughing  
  
"Ok, it's settled, they slept together" they both answered suddenly  
  
Alanna and Jon headed towards them  
  
"Good morning!" Alanna greeted Gary and Raoul cheerfully as she and Jon sat down  
  
Raoul raised an eyebrow, "you're sounding very cheerful this morning, I wonder why"  
  
His tone of voice showed that he knew something that she didn't. Alanna frowned and looked from Gary to Raoul, they were both looking down at the table with secretive smiles and if she didn't know better, she would have sworn that they were smothering laughter.  
  
"What?" she asked sharply  
  
Gary looked up with a blank face of total innocence, "Oh nothing, nothing, nothing at all. We finished our breakfast and were just uh. leaving to the practice courts, Raoul promised me a bout"  
  
"I did?" asked Raoul curiously then struck himself on the head "I did. Of course I did. Silly me to forget" and then was pulled away by Gary  
  
"That was a strange conversation," exclaimed Jon as he frowned slightly, "it was almost as if." Jon trailed on as he and Alanna exchanged looks of horror  
  
"Oh shit! They think we slept together!" Alanna and Jon quickly chased after Raoul and Gary  
  
They caught up with them half way to the practice courts.  
  
"Ok we know what two are thinking and we are not sleeping together. It is not what it looks like. Wait a sec, what does it look like? Why did you think that we were sleeping together in the first place?" asked Alanna as she and Jon looked at them suspiciously  
  
"Both of you were in a very good mood this morning which is, if you don't mind me saying, unusual" stated Gary, deciding to start first  
  
"It's a nice day! Can't anyone be happy? You'll have to do better than that!" said Jon, quite pleased with himself  
  
"You walked into the Mess Hall 'together,'" Raoul put great emphasis on the word "together'  
  
"Jon was moving into the room next door and it just so happened I was awoken by the sound and we met so we walked together to breakfast" Alanna explained  
  
"A likely story" declared Gary "then what about the very 'passionate kiss you two shared at the doorway of your room late last night after the ball hmm?"  
  
"What? How did you know about that?" asked Jon surprised  
  
"A footman saw you"  
  
"But it doesn't necessarily mean its true but I'll give you the benefit of a doubt and confirm it. Yes we did kiss but only because of the heat of the moment and speaking of which, it is none of your business" Alanna shook her head and muttered under her breath "There's just no such thing as privacy anymore when you're having an intimate relationship with the crown prince of Tortall" then scowled herself mentally 'Remember you're not in a relationship with the crown prince of Tortall let alone intimate'  
  
"Ok fine, I admit they were lame reasons but this one you can not counter and it is the proof that you two did sleep together" Raoul gazed around at everyone then continued, "if you did not sleep together then explain the love bite on your collarbone Alanna" he looked pleased himself  
  
"What love bite?" Alanna asked then looked down at her collar bone examining the bruise she had gotten earlier this morning, then it struck her, that was what they thought was the love bite, "For your information, this is not a love bite, it's a bruise I got this morning when I crashed into the doorway which just strangely enough happens to be in the shape of a love bite"  
  
"Sure it is" said Gary looking at Raoul, a look of utter disbelief hang between them  
  
"I admit it's funny but just to make it clear, I do not bite when... Love bites aren't really my thing" Jon laughed then mock grimaced, "that bruise does miraculously look extremely like a love bite. Are you sure you're not cheating on me Alanna?" asked Jon playfully  
  
Alanna exhaled frustratedly, "Well, my noble lord of Conté, technically, we are not together so even if I am with someone else, which I most certainly am not and even if I was, it would be none of your business. It wouldn't be called 'cheating'" then stormed off down the hallway muttering something about boys always being unbearable  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Alanna was in the stables grooming Moonlight, she felt guilty about yelling at Jon but she couldn't help it. He was only joking but it made her feel uncomfortable, he was probably angry at now. As much as she wanted to, she wouldn't get in a relationship with him, it would all be a mistake. She sighed, life was complicated enough already.  
  
Alanna's stomach growled, she had skipped lunch in order to avoid Jon. She knew she couldn't evade him forever but for now, she was content to just be with her thoughts. She turned around ready to go back in when she saw a particular black hair, blue-eyed man leaning against the gate to the next stall, watching her.  
  
"Jon? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was thinking when you'd see me. I noticed you weren't at lunch-"  
  
"I wasn't hungry"  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, I noticed you weren't at lunch so I brought a picnic, would you care to join me for a ride in the royal forest fair lady?" asked Jon  
  
"Do I have much of a choice?" Alanna scowled but inside she was jumping for joy, he wasn't angry with her  
  
Jon pretended to think for a moment, "No"  
  
"Ok fine, but no romantic notions, you hear me?"  
  
"Yes Sir" giving her a solute  
  
Alanna tried to whack him lightly over the head but he ducked and got on Darkness, waiting for her to join him. Alanna followed Jon's lead and jumped on Moonlight. They rode through the forest for some time before stopping at a clearing near a lake and unpacking the picnic basket. Once they had eaten, they lie down on the grass and relaxed, just watching the clouds float above them.  
  
Now that her stomach was full, Alanna closed her eyes and arched her back towards the sky, sighing contently. Not noticing what she was doing to Jonathan. He watched her, absorbing in every inch of her body, as if making a replica of it in his mind.  
  
Alanna opened her eyes, feeling herself being watched  
  
She flinched under the intensity of his gaze full of something that she could not determine. Desire? Passion? Longing? Or was it love? The thought shook her. Alanna frowned "What are you looking at?"  
  
Jonathan seemed to be in some kind of trance, a dreamy look in his eyes "You. The most beautiful creature on the face of the earth"  
  
Alanna turned red, "Jon snap out of it! We can't do this, you promised" She got up from her place on the grass and started to move towards Moonlight  
  
Jon sat up and sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "I know, I know but I can't help it. We were meant to be, isn't that enough of an excuse? I love you Alanna"  
  
Alanna turned back to face him, "I love you too Jon but not in that way. I'm sorry Jon but our paths are no longer entwined. We need to.to find someone else to love and adore, to go our separate ways" Alanna said with difficulty while her mind practically screamed at her, 'liar, liar liar!' But the other part of her mind fought back, 'it's all for the best' but secretly, she knew that she was lying, even to herself  
  
Jonathan stared at her for a moment then looked down, "Fine, but would you at least let me escort you to the ball tonight. It's very different from the other balls, in honor of the Yamani ambassadors that came today. To be held in the royal gardens, with lanterns and everything, very romantic. Care to join me?"  
  
Alanna smiled, "Sure"  
  
Jon and Alanna got on Darkness and Moonlight and rode back to the palace. They combed down their horses and headed to their chambers. Stopping just outside the door.  
  
"I'll see you at the banquet then and make sure you aren't late, I have a surprise for you" and with a mischievous smile, disappeared into his room and Alanna gaping  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Hey people! What's up? Nothing? Ok. Me neither. So what do you think should happen to Alanna and Jon. Give me ideas, I'm kinda running out.  
  
Review replies:  
  
Insane Horse lover: You're are totally right, A/J is the best couple eva and always will be! Go A/J!!!!!!  
  
Salek: Here's your next chapter *looks guilty* soz I took so long. I know this is kinda a lame chapter but I promise the next one will be extra fluffy *smilez*  
  
Starfire: Soz, I no I sorta lacked off again but. well what can you say bout homework? And girl, where have you been? I haven't talk to u 4 ages  
  
Queen of Fluff: You know. You should really make a move on that AJ guy before he gets taken? Is there any proms or stuff coming up? It would be you're perfect opportunity.  
  
Blade Griffin: Ooooooh, Girl, I luv ur nick, gotta an edge to it. *smilez shyly* thanx  
  
Spudlikeme: What's the name of ur fic? I haven't been on lately so I've missed quite a lot  
  
Scarlet Mage: Yep, Alanna and Jon forever, that's what I'm all about! Go A/J!!!!!!!!  
  
Nicole Leguia: Well, I've updated but I admit, it's a pretty lame chap so plz dun flame me but I promise next one's gonna be very very fluffy  
  
Ok my fellow A/J fans, dun forget to review!!!!! I'm hoping for 40 since I didn't get it last time!!!!! Thanx!!!!!!!! 


End file.
